Many existing systems and apparatus use conventional digital processing devices to perform a wide variety of functions. For example, in communications applications, microprocessors are found in almost every available device, such as in cellular telephones, two-way radios, base stations, receivers, modems, satellites, telephone switches, and wireless transmission systems. In all of these applications, as processor speeds increase and memory becomes less expensive, new products incorporating faster processors using more memory are continually developed. Thus, a premium is placed on devices using the latest technology with the fastest processors using low power with reduced size and cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus for a variety of commercial applications, including communication applications, where the improved apparatus uses a low power, low cost processor with greatly increased processing speed.